


Second Best to No One

by BlueberryTier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Futakuchi and Bokuto are my big dumb dumbs, Gang AU, Guns, M/M, NSFW, Prostitution, Violence, alcohol use, i love them, this is gonna be a long one hoo boy, will add tags as i progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: Eight boys done with life, society and the government and every single law they have to abide by  decided to start a gang. They Understand it'll most likely end in their own demises and unhappiness but at least they'll be able to feel free for once in their lives.Skip ahead a couple years and they own the very city they used to curse. The captains are filthy rich criminals who can really have anything they want, whenever they want, and whoever they want. Of course their little operation grew into something not so little and now they have eyes everywhere. Nothing gets by them, not even when they start meeting new people and introducing them into the new world of owning the city.





	1. Just your everyday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> the * indicates P.O.V change

His fist collided with the leather. Once upon a time that shot pain through his arm, but now it's a low, dull ache. Wakatoshi punched his punching bag again, slowly this time. He took a deep breath and sighed. Shaking his head, he grabbed the tape and started wrapping his fingers. He had a street fight later today and didn’t feel like breaking a finger over another man's face. Wakatoshi walked around his house quietly, his room mates either gone for the day or asleep due to long nights. He ended up just sitting down on the couch and letting one of his roommates little kitten climb up onto him. The small creature meowed at him and he simply smiled and gently pet it.

 

Wakatoshi liked these mornings. When everything was quiet. No one was rushing to get out to do anything. He thought he was only able to get these morning if he lived by himself, in a small house with two bedrooms and a kitchen he couldn’t fit in. Yet here he was in a three storey house with seven other men all involved in the same kind of crap he was.

 

There was a small crash from upstairs and Wakatoshi smiled as he realized his calm morning was over. The kitten looked up and meowed loudly. Suddenly there was someone thumping down the stairs.

 

“Don’t trip.” Wakatoshi called out but of course. The younger boy tripped.

“Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to have like. A million stairs. Someone could die, Wakatoshi!” The brown haired boy huffed and sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

“Kenji, you’ve been living here for three years. You do this every morning, maybe the solution is to hold the railing.”

“Dude no. never. Not after that time we watched Daichi rip a railing right off the wall and into that guy’s face.” Kenji shivered. “Honestly, that was terrifying.”

 

Wakatoshi laughed at the memory. They had a lot of memories like that. He briefly wondered what his life would be like if he wasn’t a witness that one time. It felt like ages ago the first time he saw his old high school rival snap someone’s neck. Or try to at least. They had managed to get away from his grip and procured a knife somehow, Wakatoshi doesn’t remember. All he remembers is breaking the man’s arm and holding him so Tooru could stab him. In that moment Wakatoshi didn’t feel fear, but rather excitement. Tooru didn’t offer an explanation until after they had disposed of the body. It wasn’t a long explanation, but just enough for Wakatoshi to decide to follow him.

 

_ “I can’t stand this way of living anymore Ushiwaka-chan! It's too much pressure, too many standards and so many rules. I don’t want to live by these rules anymore. I’m leaving, and if you feel the same then you should too.” _

 

Wakatoshi didn’t think twice. He’s never regretted that. He could hear Kenji rustling around in the kitchen, getting ready for his day. He knew Kenji’s story, he knew all of his room mates stories, they all knew his. Kenji walked into the living room and looked at him.

 

“Have you seen my pistol? I swear I put it in the fridge last night and now I can’t find it.” 

  
  


*

  
  


He was used to girls screaming, boys too. But mostly girls. Screaming was a sound he found pride and joy in. Tooru felt nothing but joy as he looked back to see a building on fire and slowly collapsing. He laughed joyfully as he noticed there was a mother with a baby in the window trying to get out. Thank god he had remembered to lock the doors before detonating the explosive. Walking away from his beautiful destruction he pulled his phone out.

 

**E.TOORU** : I did it!!! The little snitches won’t be snitching no more!!!

**Snakes on a Plane:** You sure To?

**E.TOORU:** Yep! The building exploded and then just somehow managed to light itself on fire!! Oops!

**Snakes on a Plane:** Well that’s one way of getting rid of them. Good job.

**E.TOORU:** Thank you Suguru!! Kisses!

 

Tooru put his phone back in his pocket as he made his way towards his favourite cafe. It was small and quiet and people didn’t ask him many questions. The people working there were his favourite. Two young college kids who were always a bit too tired when he walked in. In typical Tooru fashion he swung the door open causing the taller of the two workers to jump. The shorter one blinked in surprise before quietly informing Tooru to “Please don’t slam the door open, Oikawa-san.” Tooru laughed and walked over to the counter

 

“Akira-chan, how many times have I told you? Just Tooru is fine.” Tooru laughed. The boy, Akira, just blinked in response.

“Your usual? Oikawa-san?” He asked. Tooru sighed and nodded.

“Akira-chan you’re so booooooriiinngg. Yuutarou-chan how do you deal with him??” The brunette called out to the taller boy making his drink. Yuutarou jumped and laughed nervously.

“I find him quite calming to be around T-Tooru-san” He stuttered. Tooru laughed.

“What’s the fun in being calm? Isn’t life more fun when it's hectic and loud?”

“No.” Both baristas answered at the same time. Yuutarou handed the eccentric boy his complicated order and Tooru responded by handing Akira a fifty dollar bill. The two students stared at it as Tooru turned to leave.

“Split it between yourselves! Get something nice!” He called out and exited the building. He loved this cafe and has made numerous offers with the owner that would keep him safe from bankruptcy as long as those two were working there. He often thought about just buying the cafe from the man but was constantly reminded that the business life was not his scene.

 

Tooru always drank his coffee quickly. He believed it would give him a better rush of caffeine if he did. After locating a garbage can to throw his empty cup he considered what to do next. He could go to the salon and maybe get something done with his ‘beautiful chestnut locks,’ or he could go to the mall and see if there’s anything worth stealing. He could also just go to a club and dance the rest of the day away while grinding up on unsuspecting men. He liked the muscular type and they were  _ always _ at his local clubs.

 

A boy on a motorcycle ripped past him and stopped near the curb. He took his helmet off and the two made eye contact. The boy had blonde hair, with a slight caramel tint to it, that was slicked back messily. His ears were covered in piercings and Tooru knew from experience that so were many other parts of his body. He walked over to the boy who just quietly slipped a finger in Tooru’s belt loops to pull him closer.

 

“My, my, Yuuji,” Tooru smirked at his younger roommate. “Getting frisky on a street corner? What am I? Your personal prostitute?” Yuuji laughed.

“I’m sorry am I not allowed to lust over the attractive boy standing on the sidewalk waiting for someone to just fuck him right there?” The blonde asked. Tooru smirked at him.

“Well Yuuji? I’m waiting.” He whined quietly and gently moved their hips together. Yuuji wasted no time in pulling Tooru’s face closer to his own.

  
  


*

  
  


After a fun morning looking for his pistol with Wakatoshi, Kenji was finally on his way to his destination. Being the youngest in the house just meant he had to deal with some of the more down and dirty stuff. He was okay with this, he always had to deal with the people who didn’t pay up in his old gang.

 

Your first gang is never the successful one. That's what Kenji was told when he first joined Dateko. Kamasaki never said words truer than those. Kenji’s time in Dateko was fun. He made friends and allies there. However when the police managed to catch and restrain Moniwa, the gang's leader, it all fell apart. Kenji and his best friend Takanobu quickly left before things became worse than they already were.

 

Since then they had travelled together, causing havoc wherever they went. Takanobu was always quiet while Kenji was boisterous and loud. His tall friend often played bodyguard to Kenji when they went places.

 

They finally got into another gang when Kenji accidentally slept with one of the members in said gang. Takanobu never asked how and Kenji was quite honestly too drunk to remember how he managed to get in bed with the man who had two-toned hair. What he does remember is practically being thrown into the gang due to shooting down a cop while standing in their front yard while Koutarou, the man he had slept with, begged him to stay for at least breakfast.

 

While Takanobu didn’t live with them he was still part of the gang. He often traveled with them if they had to go on a long trip across the country. Takanobu had his own house with his own roommates he had to deal with, Kenji was glad he had more friends now.

 

The two often met up to do these sorts of jobs together. They were hitmen, of sorts. They met at their usual meeting spot and after a quick nod to each other they walked solemnly to their destination. Kenji handed him his pistol. Takanobu checked it over before raising a metaphorical eyebrow at his old friend.

 

“Whaaaaattt?” Kenji whined. “It was getting really fucking hot last night so i put it in the freezer!” he exclaimed, recalling where he and Wakatoshi found said pistol after an hour. Takanobu reluctantly accepted this before handing the pistol back to him.

 

Walking into the main lobby of a hotel where they saw many happy faces surrounding them didn’t make them hesitate. Not anymore. Not after the time they lost Moniwa. They took an empty elevator up to the 12th floor. They glanced at each other as they ascended the building.

 

“Execution Style?” Kenji asked. Takanobu nodded. The elevator dinged at their stop. And they walked out.

  
  


*

  
  


“Fuck Tetsurou, seriously?” Suguru groaned as his cat-like partner pressed kisses to his neck. His head was tilted back to give Tetsurou more room to work despite his protests. “I can’t have sex with you right now I need to work.”

 

“Should’ve woken up earlier then.” The man mumbled against his neck. Suguru hated Kuroo Tetsurou with a passion. Honestly if it weren’t for the fact that Tetsurou was an amazing criminal and even better in bed Suguru would have shot him already.

 

“I did. You were on my chest, suffocating me. Like a cat.” He glared at the mess of bedhead still hiding in his neck, leaving what would no doubt look like bruises later on. Tetsurou hummed in response.

 

“Make me.” He smirked and bit into Suguru’s neck. Suguru unwillingly let out a surprised moan before returning to glare. It was really hard to get Tetsurou to stop once he was in the mood. So Suguru’s best bet would be to ruin the mood somehow. Which he will admit is harder than it seems when you have Kuroo Tetsurou gently palming your dick through your boxers.

 

Suguru knew he needed to get out of this, fast. He was waiting on a text from Tooru and then from there he had to work on making sure Tooru did his job properly. He couldn’t afford to have sex with Tetsurou right now. Suddenly his phone lit up with a text. The words “E.TOORU has sent a message to Snakes on a Plane” flashed on the screen.

It gave Suguru an idea. He grinding his hips up into Tetsurou’s palm and moaned.

 

“Tetsu….is that a snake in your pants, or are you just really ready for me?”

 

Suguru has never had someone lean away from him so quickly. Tetsurou looked utterly  _ disgusted.  _ Which was always a fun sight. Suguru smirked at him and quietly stood up and stretched in victory.

 

“Dude what the fuck.” Tetsurou deadpanned.

“You told me to make you. So I did.” Suguru scooped up his phone, sending off a message to Tooru. Tetsurou groaned.

“I cannot believe you. I bet Yuuji’s fucking getting laid right now.”

“I’m sorry I have work to do to keep this gang running.” Suguru went over to his desk to boot up his computers. “Ougiminami still hasn’t shown their faces since Daichi took out their leader and I’m getting the sense that some of the cops are onto you.” 

“What?” Tetsurou walked over to him and leaned over the chair. Suguru brought up some text conversations between some of Tetsurou’s police officers. The taller man sighed. “I’ll have to deal with them then.”

“Be discreet, Inspector Kuroo” Suguru winked at him. Tetsurou snorts in response, standing up straight.

“I will. I’m gonna go jack off then go to work.” He announced. Suguru rolled his eyes and mumbled “gross.” as Tetsurou left the room. Suguru stayed at his computers and started searching the city through traffic and security cameras. Searching for any suspicious movements from any insignificant gangs or teenagers trying to be cool. After what felt like five minutes, but was probably more like forty, Tetsurou stuck his head in his room again.

 

“Where’s Koutarou?”

  
  


*****

  
  


Honestly. Sex is good. Sex with girls is fun. Sex with boys is fun. Sex with your prissy roommate that spends more than half his day trying to look good for people he barely knows? That’s the best sex. At least that’s what Yuuji thinks. After quickly ducking out of the gas station bathroom, buying a chocolate bar and high fiving the guy at the register, Yuuji walks into the parking lot and hops on his motorcycle. It was a joint birthday gift between Daichi and Koutarou for when he turned sixteen. Of course he wasn’t in the gang at that point. Daichi would have never let him. But everyone knew it was the path Yuuji was destined to go down.

 

Yuuji didn’t spend a lot of time at the house like some of the others. He couldn’t stay in one place for that long unless he was asleep or having fun. He didn’t like taking slow days or being alone. He loved going fast and seeing people. The motorcycle was the perfect gift for him. Suguru and Tetsurou often sent him on missions and heists that required him to either deliver, pick up, or get in and out really quickly. He loved it.

Sitting on the bike, waiting to make sure he wasn’t too rough on Tooru, he took out his phone and checked his messages. He had one, sent from Tetsurou, of course.

 

**Feline Unit:** Hey can you do a drive around the city?

**Feline Unit:** We can’t find Koutarou.

**YUUUUUUUji** : gotcha. Let me make sure Tooru’s ass isn’t killing him first.

**Feline Unit:** GOD DAMMIT I KNEW YOU GOT LAID.

 

Yuuji chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. Tooru finally exited the station, flashing the gang’s hand sign at him as he turned. Yuuji flashed it back, it was simple, curve your left hand into a semi-circle then hold your right pointer and middle finger in the middle. He put his helmet on and then off he went.

 

Koutarou shouldn’t be that hard to find. He was a tall, toned man with black, grey and white hair. He looked like a fucking owl. There was no way Yuuji would miss him. He started his bike and off he went, speeding through the city and weaving through cars. People honked at him and yelled but he didn’t care. He was Terushima Yuuji. He was one of the kings of the city. He owned these roads.

 

His mission to find Koutarou was going fine. He was headed towards where he knew Koutarou liked to hang out when he saw  _ her _ . He doesn’t know how he knows her but he knows he does. She has brown hair, it wasn’t quite that long, but not that short either. He doesn’t know anything about her except that she’s beautiful and he’d do anything she’d ask him too. Daichi always said that was his biggest flaw, that a pretty girl could tell him what to do and he’d do it. He can’t help it though, especially with this girl. He watched her turn down a darker road and decided that he was gonna do the ‘right’ thing and follow her. To make sure she was safe definitely. Absolutely not to watch her walk. No way.

 

Koutarou can wait.

  
  


*

 

All he wanted to do today was sleep. Every joint ached and burned. Even opening his eyes burned. He could hear Wakatoshi and Kenj searching downstairs, Kenji leaving, Yuuji waking up and leaving, Suguru and Tetsurou waking up, Suguru and Tetsuro trying to get it on and then Tetsurou leaving him alone. Daichi would have been fine with this if he wasn’t able to hear Tetsurou getting himself off in the next room over.

 

Begrudgingly he sat up after the quick decision that he wasn’t getting any more sleep this morning. Quietly he put on a shirt and checked himself in the mirror. He looked normal, if you didn’t look at the giant bruise on his cheek. Walking downstairs and grumbling a good morning to Wakatoshi, who lovingly poured him a coffee. Daichi took the mug, which also lovingly had the words ‘Number 1 Dad’ on it, and went to sit down at the table.

 

He grabbed a notebook he always kept on the table and looked through it. Tooru was supposed to be blowing up the home of the last guys to not pay them and even worse, try to call the police on them. Daichi sighed, knowing Tooru would be quite messy and checked to make sure he had people on clean up. Thankfully he did. Ryuu and Yuu, two boys he met at a local strip club. One of them was a security guard and the other was a stripper. They actually saved Daichi’s life when he went to have a private show with someone he didn’t realize was dangerous. He would’ve stabbed Daichi if Yuu didn’t burst in yelling and screaming, which summoned Ryuu. After that they started showing up everywhere, at first Daichi thought they were stalking him and trying to get money for what they did. Turns out what they actually wanted was a job. The gang was beginning to grow so he decided to give them a chance.

 

After they met Chikara, Taketora and Asahi everything just seemed to fall into place for them and Daichi knew he had given them a home. A family. He smiled as he looked around the house. Tetsuro and Suguru were still upstairs and Wakatoshi was tending to his many plants decorating their home.

 

A family is exactly what he’d call the gang.

  
  


*****

  
  


He should have never left the house. He should have just stayed in Suguru’s bed all day. He shouldn’t have come to work. Tetsurou was the only one in a house with a steady job. He was unhappily seat at his desk as two of his senior officers argued with each other. It wasn’t uncommon to see Iwaizumi and Yaku at each other’s throats, but it wasn’t exactly a welcomed routine. They were arguing about some college kid they caught in the middle of a drug deal and what to do with him.

 

“Iwaizumi, with all due respect, we can’t just fucking throw him back into the streets like it's no big deal, with all the uprising of gang violence he could A, get hurt or B, commit more crimes!” Yaku yelled.

“Yaku, with all due respect,” Iwaizumi mimicked with an annoyed expression. “We can’t keep him here! What if he is apart of some gang? As much as I hate to admit it this town is run by gangs right now! If we keep one of their members we could get targeted!”

“You're just saying that because the kid likes you for some reason, you're probably in some gang with him.”

“Excuse me? I am loyal to law and justice, I am not some fuckng dirty cop.”

 

Tetsurou sighed. At the sound of their superior making a noise they both shut up. While both sides were right there was only one he was willing to do. Iwaizumi may have had absolutely no experience when it came to gang politics, but at least he was right in this situation.

 

“I’d rather not have the station be under attack by some gang shit. Iwaizumi, go get rid of the kid.” He grumbled. Iwaizumi left silently while Yaku stayed there and waited. Once Iwaizumi left Yaku turned to Tetsurou.

 

“Kyoutani Kentarou, affiliated with Yahaba Shigeru and Watari Shinji, as well as-”

“-In Oikawa Tooru’s faction. Yeah I know. Iwaizumi was right to let him go.”

“You know if we ever manage to get him on to our side”

“Morisuke I’m not talking to you about this again” Tetsurou sighed. Yaku glared.

“Listen, Sir. I know you and the other captains really pride yourselves on having this place under your control but it's getting very difficult to keep up with all the gossip on who thinks who's a dirty cop. Myself, Lev, Kai, Shouhei, Tora and Shiba-Inu can’t keep doing this by ourselves. We need allies.” He said calmly. As much as he appreciated Yaku he’d rather not deal with this today.

 

“Mori.” He spoke carefully and looked up at his old friend. He had known Yaku for a very long time, they always fought when they were younger but if there was one thing they agreed on it was they hated following the rules. Yaku looked at Tetsurou and nodded. 

“Not in the mood today Tetsu?”

“Not really.”

“Got it.” Yaku nodded. He reached over and patted the wild bedhead before quietly leaving the room. Tetsurou finally took a deep breath and leaned back. Thankful for the peace and quiet. He really should have known this would be short lived however, as not even five minutes later one of his officers, Inuoka So, ran in the room.

 

“Sir, we’ve gotten a call about a robbery. Shibayama and I think it’s Bokuto-san.”

 

Tetsurou’s eye twitched as he quietly nodded and took his phone out to send a text to Suguru and Yuuji.

 

**Feline Unit:** Found Koutarou.

  
  


*

  
  


Koutarou really didn’t know how he ended up here. What was he doing? He was looking for a gift for Akinori and now he’s running from the cops. Honestly he probably should have called Tooru or something because this always happens to him. It's honestly a miracle he hasn’t ever been actually caught. 

 

The chase had lasted at least an hour by now and he was getting tired. He really needed a place to just take a moment to breath where the police wouldn’t find him. As he was running through an alleyway that was probably a dead end, he saw a fire escape ladder just hanging down. It looked rusted and old but if he could get onto the roof he’d be able to take a minute or two to slow down. 

 

He jumped for it and started to climb. It was pretty damn dangerous and actually kind of scary. It felt like it was ready to break under his weight. As he climbed he discovered an open window. Koutarou looked down at the cops who didn’t seem to notice him and decided that breaking into someone’s apartment and begging them to keep quiet was easier than running from cops. He quietly slipped into the apartment and closed the window, looking around at where he would be hiding for the next hour or so.

 

It was empty. Well not empty. There was a garbage can in the corner full of instant meal containers, a small table with a crappy looking laptop on it, a cushion to sit on, and a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. 

 

But most importantly there was a boy under said blanket. He had really beautiful dark hair and pale skin. He looked troubled. He rolled over on his makeshift bed and Koutarou froze, fearing he had woken then boy up. Silently he wandered to the kitchen, which was also empty, and tried to find anything to make the poor boy. Koutarou couldn’t believe how little the boy had. He had one single pack of Instant Ramen and a bottle of water.

 

Koutarou put the two objects down and decided to wake the boy. He quietly went over to the sleeping figure and really took in how beautiful his face was. Koutarou couldn’t help but smile at how pretty he was. He squatted beside the mattress and gently shook the boy’s shoulder.

 

He woke pretty easily. At first he grumbled and tried to roll over, but then the realization hit that  _ someone was in his apartment  _ so he sat up quickly. Koutarou looked at his face and forgot why he was here again. What was he doing? The boy furrowed his eyebrows at him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, Koutarou momentarily forgot the answer to that question when he heard the stranger’s voice. “Why are you in my apartment?”

 

Why was Koutarou in his apartment again? Why is this stranger so pretty? Koutarou looked around the empty apartment and suddenly remembered. He looked at the boy and made eye contact before he quietly asked.

  
“You live like this?”


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going now Bokuto-san?” He asked.  
> “Yes! But I’ll come back! Don’t you worry my friend!” Koutarou leaned down and scooped up his handgun. Then with a new found drive he made his way for the door. “See ya, Akaashi!” He called before leaving. Akaashi called out a good bye to him in response as he left quickly and went to retrieve his car he had forgotten at the mall. He had a mission now.

The stranger stared at him with emotionless, dead inside eyes. A college student probably. Koutarou looked at the small table and picked up one of the books on it. In bold, black font it read ‘A Student’s Guide To Fiction’ followed by the author name. The cute boy watched him as he went through his stuff.

“Seriously, You live like this? Like I assume you’re a college student, right?” Koutarou looked at him, getting a nod in response.

“Yes,” He droned. “A Literature student.”

“Literature? That’s like. Books and stuff right?” Koutarou said excitedly. When the boy nodded and Koutarou fist bumped. The boy simply just watched him before clearing his throat.

 

“Why are you in my apartment?” He asked, eager to kick his unwelcome visitor out as soon as possible.

“Oh, yeah! I’m hiding from the cops. It’ll only be for an hour or so I promise! I’ll give you my gun so you know I won’t hurt you or anything!” Koutarou said quickly, reaching into his pocket and holding a handgun out to the student. The student finally made an expression which was one of fear, Koutarou noticed and frowned. “Hey don’t be scared. I already said I wouldn’t hurt you. I promise!”

 

The cute student noticed he was promising a lot. He very quietly took the handgun from the strange man and placed it down, next to his laptop, the cool metal feeling heavy in his hand. His eyes lingered a little longer on the weapon before he noticed the criminal was staring at him.

 

“O...okay?” He raised an eyebrow and Koutarou cheered. “Who are you exactly?”

“Bokuto Koutarou! I’m one of the Captains! So you see why I had to hide from the cops. I’m a hot commodity. Who are you?” He said honestly.

“I...uh. I’m Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi said quickly. He knew Koutarou’s name as soon as he said it. Everyone knew it. The Captains ran the city. In a way, they chose who lived and who died. If you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, which many people in the city happened to be, you were unfortunate enough to be killed in some nasty way. Akaashi figured it was easier to just go along with whatever Koutarou wanted, rather than fight against him.

 

“Akaashi Keiji huh?” He rubbed his chin. “I like it! What’s your number?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your number! So I can text you! Maybe we can hang out sometime! Like at a movie or the mall or something! I never get to hang out with people who aren’t in the gang! Which really isn’t all that bad I guess? But it gets kinda boring you know? Like it’s always the same people.” He rambled. Akaashi just stared at him while he talked. With a sigh he begrudgingly wrote down his phone number, Koutarou squealing happily as he took it. 

“Bokuto-san, may I work on my homework while you’re here? I have a paper due in…” Akaashi checked the time on his old flip phone. “11 hours.”

“You can do anything you want Akaashi!!!” Koutarou smiled. “I won’t be a bother, Promise!” And with that, Akaashi sat down to work.

Koutarou promised three things to Akaashi. One, he wouldn’t kill him, two, he’d only be there for an hour, and three, he wouldn’t be a bother. Three hours later and a whiny, bored Koutarou later he had broken two of those three promises.

“What do you do around here for fun, Akaashi?” He groaned. Akaashi shrugged.

“Internet.”

“Is that it?”

“Sometimes I go for a walk?” He offered.

“God your life is so boring Akaashi.” Koutarou whined at him.

“Well I don’t exactly have the funds to make it more exciting so for now it’ll have to stay ‘boring’”

 

Koutarou blinked. He had honestly forgotten that people often didn’t have enough money to survive on their own. Hearing Akaashi didn’t have that much money explained so much about the way the boy lived. After making a quick decision he stood, Akaashi following him with his eyes.

 

“Are you going now Bokuto-san?” He asked.

“Yes! But I’ll come back! Don’t you worry my friend!” Koutarou leaned down and scooped up his handgun. Then with a new found drive he made his way for the door. “See ya, Akaashi!” He called before leaving. Akaashi called out a good bye to him in response as he left quickly and went to retrieve his car he had forgotten at the mall. He had a mission now.

  
  


*

  
  


Heists were Daichi’s least favourite thing to plan. He always found that something went wrong every time. At first he thought it was him and his planning, he soon realized just how wrong he was. 

 

Ryuu, Yuu and Asahi was a good combination, adding Chikara with them worked splendidly and they always got the task at hand done quickly and, somehow, quietly. But things always go wrong if Daichi tries to add Kiyoko, one of his old friends from high school who joined the crime life with him. Kiyoko once said it was because Ryuu and and Yuu were extremely attracted to her, but Daichi didn’t believe that much could go wrong by adding one female.

 

It made planning things more difficult. She was a sniper and they would definitely would need that on the mission but he didn’t want them to get distracted. Maybe he should just send Tooru with them? No that wouldn’t work, Tooru would complain about having done too much and that sniping was boring. With a sigh Daichi erased some of his work. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he  looked up and found that Wakatoshi was looking back at him with concern.

 

“Are you alright Daichi-san?” He asked him. Daichi shrugged.

“Just stressed, I can’t figure out the best way to execute the bank heist.” 

“Why don’t you go to a club?” Wakatoshi suggested. Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. “You always seem to find answers whenever you go out.”

 

And that’s how Daichi found himself inside his favourite strip club. It was flashy, loud and smelled of many colognes and perfumes that didn’t mix well together. But the dancers, both male and female, were beautiful and indecent at the same time. Daichi loved it. Sometimes the entertainers would walk around the room and converse with the customers to try and get some extra cash and have someone bring them home for the night. If you purchased a membership with the club you were able to ‘rent out’ your favourite dancer for the night, and it was with this membership that he met Ryuu and Yuu. After ordering a gin and tonic Daichi sighed.

 

“Answers,” he scoffed to himself. “More like issues to be dealt with at a later time.” He chuckled and picked up his drink when he heard a voice to his right.

 

“Rough night, sir?” a smooth, but sweet voice asked. Daichi looked to his side and saw a boy wearing a white flapper dress. Very fitting around the chest but the skirt was still able to swish around in an enticing manner. He had a feather boa wrapped around him in an effort to keep warm and a simple white headband holding up a white feather. His hair was a dazzling silver, his eyes a coffee colour, and a beauty mark under his left eye that his make-up artists decided to leave untouched. Daichi checked out the boy shamelessly. He giggled and tried to hide in his boa.

 

“It was,” Daichi said while looking up to meet his eyes. “Until I saw you.”

“Oh sir! You charmer!” He said while lightly whacking Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Sawamura’s fine.” Daichi smirked, watching the boy’s eyes widen at the recognition of the name. He hid his surprise and fear well as he smiled and curtsied. 

“You can call me Sugar, Sawamura-kun.”

“Sugar huh? Is it because you're unbearably sweet?” Daichi laughed, leaning closer to the stripper. He giggled and leaned closer, putting his hand on Daichi’s thigh.

“ _ Unbearably. _ ” Sugar glanced over at on of the bouncers before giggling and standing straight. “Well Sawamura-kun that’s my cue. I hope you enjoy the show!” He shot a wink at Daichi before rushing backstage. Once he made it through the guarded door Daichi turned to look at the bartender, a young kid with blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses. Daichi opened his mouth when the bartender cut him off.

 

“Oh boy, how are you gonna get this one involved with your gang Daichi?” He asked boredly.  Daichi flicked a napkin at him in response.

“I won’t. I came to get laid, not to recruit anyone, Tsukishima.”

“That’s what you said about Nishinoya, and Yaku, and Kom-”

“-alright, alright! Name drop the entire gang why don’t you? Besides I couldn’t get  _ him  _ involved he’s too...too…” Daichi furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Too sweet?” Tsukishima supplied.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima scoffed but pulled up a schedule on his registrar's computer screen.

“No one’s rented him for the night. He’s expensive though.”

“Whatever, I’ll pay it.” Daichi handed Tsukishima his card and let him finish the transaction. 

 

The lights got turned down low and an upbeat pop song started playing. The announcer introduced the next dancer as Sugar and Daichi looked toward the stage. Sugar’s movements were hypnotizing and erotic. He made obscene gestures at the audience as he slowly stripped down until he was in nothing but a pair of white, lacy stockings and pretty, pink panties. His skin was pale and fragile, though there was some lingering traces of roughness evident by yellow blotches on his hips and neck. His routine ended and people threw their money up at the boy like any sane, horny man would.

 

Daichi waited patiently at the bar for Sugar to come out and greet him. After a few moments the boy trotted over to him, this time wearing jean short shorts and an easy to take off, white tank top. He had a bag of his things hoisted over his shoulder and he smiled sweetly, at Daichi.

 

“C’mon Sugar,” he smirked at the boy and lead him out to his car. “We’ll talk rules in the car.” The two boys got seated in Daichi’s expensive sports car and Sugar smiled at him.

“So, you have rules Sawamura-kun?” he asked.

“I’m in charge.”

“Of course.”

“Safewords, do you have any?” He looked at the boy who blinked a few times in surprise.

“Why would I have a safeword? My job is to just give you what you need.”

“I’m not fucking you until we get safewords out of the way.” Daichi said sternly. Sugar sighed.

“Red, yellow, green then?”

“Alright. Do you have any rules?”

“I get to take as long as I want in your bathtub afterwards to give myself aftercare.”

“Do you want bubble bath?” Daichi looks at him. Sugar’s eyes lit up.

“What kind though?”

“Any kind you want.”

“Can I have green apple scented bubble bath?” Sugar looks at him hopefully. Daichi chuckled and nodded. 

“Of course you can.” Sugar made a happy noise and Daichi drove the two of them to an expensive hotel. After renting a penthouse suite and putting in a custom order for Sugar’s bubble bath the two rode the elevator up. Sugar hung off of Daichi’s arm and was already in the mood it seemed as he kept giving small kisses to Daichi’s chin.

 

The elevator opened up to their room and the two were on each other immediately. Daichi pulled away and started pressing kisses up Sugar’s jaw, stopping to whisper in his ear.

  
“I hope your ready for a long night, Sugar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my great ass beta http://orangetier.tumblr.com/ go follow her or tell her shes pretty. 
> 
> thanks for all the kudos on the first chapter too! give me your feedback so you can tell me how im doing, i'd really appreciate it!  
> (im sorry the bokuaka was so meh. i wasn't feeling it and it just wasnt coming naturally, i'll be better next time i promise)
> 
> thank you all for reading!!!


End file.
